Moving Past
by Ignorant Sparrow
Summary: Its not easy moving past a disturbing experience, but is a must.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lin hated it when emotions take control of her. Last time she had paid a hefty price. She's got the scars across her face to prove it. If only she wasn't so caught up with her own feelings as she fought the gangsters, she'd have locked them up 'without' letting them tear her face with water daggers.

It was happening again. This time, for a different reason, a different emotion was taking control. She hated it. Last time it had been rage and disappointment. This time it was, if she must name it, fear. She sat upright on her bed at Katara's, suddenly wide awake and gasping for breath. The nightmare had been so real that she could almost feel the soft pressure of a destructive thumb on her forehead, again. She was soaked in sweat despite the cold South Pole weather. Her breathing was hitched, pulse irregular. She was thirsty, so very thirsty.

She reminded herself that now there was no reason to panic, that it was all over and they've won. It was only a nightmare. But the problem was she couldn't move past the eerie feeling it left. She was bad at moving past things, so to speak.

Even after the Avatar restored her bending, Lin's discomfort did not ease. She decided that she needs a walk, or some fresh air, a more comfortable place to mull things over and overcome her fear, a place of earth. Lin got off the bed, pulled a cloak over her pajamas and found her boots. Not wanting to wake anyone up, she tiptoed to the pantry and silently poured herself a glass of water, and another, and another. Not bothering to look for the keys, she metal bended the lock open and crept through the front door, locked it again and set off towards the Stupa few miles away, the only place at the entire South Pole that was made of earth. Steady, sturdy, comforting earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Katara was never a heavy sleeper. She was awaked by an opened tap. It kept opening at regular intervals couple of times. Someone was in her pantry and apparently, they were very thirsty. Katara was about to turn around and sleep but she heard dainty feet in her pantry stepping towards the door, then a click of a metal locks and creak of a wooden door, her door. Someone was sneaking out in the middle of the night.

It cannot be Korra, Bolin, Mako or Asami, because they were all at Korra's house. It had to be either one of Tenzin's family or Lin, given that Jaya, her housemaid went home for few days.

Katara got up and walked out. She turned the lights on to examine her pantry. Her keys were at right where she left them, untouched. Yet, the door was locked. _'It got to be Lin'_, she thought. Nonetheless, Katara walked over to Lin's room and knocked. There was no answer. She knocked yet again, this time calling her name.

"Lin, are you in there, LIN!"

Tenzin jerked awake by Katara's sudden call. So did Pema. Ikki mumbled something in her sleep as Meelo rolled over.

"LIN!" They heard Katara call again. Pema and Tenzin exchanged a confused look. Tenzin got off the bed and went out, pulling his winter robe over his night shirt.

"Mother, what's wrong?" He asked approaching Katara. Pema immerged behind him.

Katara, without answering her son, swung open the Lin's door and turned on the lights. The room was empty. Lin was nowhere to be seen.

"I heard someone sneak out" Katara said turning to Tenzin. "Seems like Lin is having trouble sleeping."

"She went for a night time stroll?" Tenzin frowned.

"But it's freezing out there. This is South Pole" Pema added. "Go bring her back before she freezes to death."

Tenzin didn't need to be told twice. He pulled on his boots and a hood, gave Pema a quick kiss on the cheek, nodded to Katara and left the house.

"Was she always like this?" Pema asked Katara as she place the kettle on the cooker to make tea while they wait.

Katara smiled as nostalgia stung. "It's difficult to reach her. Very stubborn, Lin. Just like Toph."

"Tell me about it." Pema mumbled, smiling as memories flooded through her mind.

_Lin's hand flew upwards as if to slap Tenzin in the face. She bit her bottom lip which started to tremble and brought down her hand with great difficulty as Pema watched, and turned on her heels."LIN!" Tenzin called as she started to go towards the Yue bay without another word. Tenzin ran after her. "Lin we need to talk this out. Do you hear?" He said trying to keep up with her long strides. But she didn't stop. She earth-bended herself on to an already departing ship before Tenzin could reach her. Two days later, Pema was arrested for solicitation._

Katara gave Pema a look. "Those times were hard for her. She was devastated by Aang and Toph's departure, in such a short time span." Katara said as she let herself sigh. "The break-up must have been unbearable. I'm sure Lin regretted it the moment she arrested you."

Pema gave Katara's hand a pat. "I do understand. It wasn't anyone's fault. Things happened that way. I'm not complaining, Spirits I'm not. How can I? She saved my family. If anything, I'm grateful."

"I'm worried about her." Katara said with voice full of bereavement. "She would always turn to Kya or me with her troubles but she's been so distant since the wedding."

Pema added powdered tea leaves to a jar and poured boiled water in to it. They drank their tea in silence. About an hour passed without much talking. Tenzin was late and Pema was getting worried.


	3. Chapter 3

Tenzin pulled his robe around himself tightly. The night was freezing cold. He gritted his teeth as he headed to yet another lost trail to find Lin. He had tried all her favorite places nearby and every place he could think she'd possibly be. But he'd found her nowhere. Where could she have gone in this frigging whether? Was she hurt? Was she lost? Tenzin kept worrying. He could not fight the unpleasant memories of the last time he got this worried about her.

_Fire nation representative walked in to the city hall with some news that evening. A police team had imprisoned the 'Water-bending Duchebags', a notorious gang of criminal who were terrorizing the Republic City. Chief Beifong was hurt. It had only been a week since their breakup and Lin and Tenzin were not on speaking terms due to the recent unpleasant events. But this news made Tenzin worry. He excused himself from the hall and went straight to the hospital. Saikhan and few other police officers were hanging out the corridor, outside Lin's room. Saikhan answered Tenzin with weary and scolding look. "I don't know what she was thinking. Her head was not in the fight. She'd have shot them down without a scratch. But now, She's gonna have two permanent markings across her face." _

"_What?" Tenzin gasped. "Yeah. One of the Douchebags managed to tear her unfocused head with a water dagger. I told her to let me lead the team. For the entire past week, She wasn't in the right state of mind to do anything" Saikhan frowned. He was clearly upset about what happened to his loyal partner. Tenzin slowly opened the door and went in to see Lin laying on her back on the hospital bed, unconscious. Her face was covered almost entirely with thick bandage. As Tenzin touched her wounded face cautiously, he felt few tears roll down his own. He knew he was the one responsible for the scars she's gonna have. He had scarred her for life, ironically and literally!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lin stood in front of the stupa and felt its smooth surface, taking comfort in the graceful earth. The core of the stupa was hollow and had trapped a considerable heat. It was pretty warm. Lin bended a door easily and went in. In the center of the core, there stood a pillar, on which a crest was placed, enclosing Avatar relics safely. It was pitching black inside but Lin didn't need light to see. She slowly walked towards the crest and greeted it ceremoniously. If only he was here, she'd have talked it out. She patted her media bracelet fondly while been aware that the person who'd understand her fear truly was gone as well. Lin let herself sigh and sat down on the floor. The earth gave her a reassuring feeling and she began to meditate. After an hour or so, Lin felt calm at last. Sleepiness slowly took over and she fell asleep. Lin slept soundly after a week.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was an hour past dawn when Tenzin finally returned. He wasted no time sending a white lotus search team to find Lin. If they found her alive, it'd be a miracle. They all knew it. But none dared word it. Search teams were about to start the search when a figure emerged around the Polar bear-dog paddocks. As they approached the small gathering in front of Katara's house in leisurely steps, the gathering took a collective breath of relief. Lin Beifong stood before them, shivering slightly otherwise in perfect health. They all stared at her in disbelief.

"What's going on? Has something happened?" Lin asked through gritted teeth as the freezing morning breeze ruffled her graying hair.

Tenzin grunted, trying to say something, but words didn't form very well. Thus, Katara stepped forward.

"All teams dismissed." She said in a authoritative tone. "Seems like our victim has found us."

White lotus bowed low and turned to leave, throwing looks of disbelief at Lin as they scattered.

Lin watched with confusion. "Katara, has something happened? Why are you all up early? Who's this 'victim', were those search parties."

"Where. Have. You. Been?" Tenzin stepped forward before Katara could answer any of Lin's questions. His normally calm and collected composure replaced by a very impatient and angry one.

Lin raised a brow at him. "What's up with you?" She asked as she dogged his advancing self and proceeded in to the house brushing past Katara and Pema. "I took a morning walk"

The two other women took no time in turning on their heels and following Lin inside. Pema, before she turn gave Tenzin a peculiar look, the look she reserved for him, whenever he gets exasperated with one of their kids, or since few months, Korra.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where did you go Lin? Tenzin couldn't find you anywhere" Katara asked as Lin sat down taking the tea Pema offered with a curt 'thank you'.

Tenzin kept frowning at the three women.

Lin didn't answer her immediately. She took a long sip from her steaming tea and let it warm her frozen self. "Just took an early morning walk, that's all." She said to no one in particular. She then turned to Tenzin. "Are the bisons ready? I hope we take off today."

Tenzin kept frowning at her. He had been so worried about her that her lack of explanation angered him. But he knew there's no point asking if she didn't want to tell them. Over fifteen years now she hadn't been telling his family anything about her personal life. It was always the media which told them that she was promoted, that she was injured, that she was on leave, that she had returned and assumed duty. Tenzin's frown deepened. "I'm afraid not. We'll be staying three more days." He said and in one swift motion he was out of the living room.

"Three more days!" Lin wondered out loud.

"It's because of Rohan." Pema said gently pouring more tea to Lin's empty cup. "He's too young to travel often."

Lin nodded before she turned to Katara. "I'm boarding a ship then. I need to go back to city as soon as possible. Can you arrange a ferry this evening for me Katara?"

Pema gave Katara a brief glance before she excused herself from the living. Katara looked at Lin and sighed. "Lin, why don't you stay a while? You could use some rest. You look paler than snow itself."

Lin drank her tea silently. "I'm fine." She mumbled after a while. "Besides, I'm sick of this weather."

Katara smiled knowingly. "You never loved it here. Nor did Toph." She was trying to make conversation but Lin's responses were weary and dull. She's being her detached self, not out of grudge but out of over a decade's habit.

"So, tell me little Badger-Mole, why can't you sleep?" Katara asked.

Lin visibly winced. It had been over twenty years since she had heard her pet name leave Katara's lips. The wave of nostalgia it brought along was pleasant and sad at the same time.

"I haven't heard that in a while!" Lin said quirking a brow at Katara, trying to hide the softness rose to her eyes.

Katara smiled. Then she switched the smile in to a motherly scowl. "Don't avoid the question Linny"

Lin let out an amused smile. "I haven't heard that one for a while either."

Katara continued to scowl at Lin, so very like Tenzin. "Seriously Lin, where were you all night? I woke up when you sneaked out about two in the morning. We all were up since then. Tenzin was searching you all night. We were worried sick."

"What?!" Lin set her tea cup down. "Those search parties were for me? No wonder Tenzin was fuming." She said nonchalantly.

"Lin, please! Will-" Katara started but, to Lin's relief, was cut off by the hyper Meelo.

"Hero Lady!" He swooped in to the living room on an air scooter and jumped on to Lin's shoulders using his bending. "Daddy says you are worse than me sometimes!"

That comment made Lin laugh out loud. She took Meelo in to her hands awkwardly. "Well, Meelo, remind your dad that I'm fifty, not five!"

Lin heard Katara sigh. She chose to ignore the glare sent her way and stood up, setting Meelo down.

"I will. But what did you do? Did you cut Asami's hair when she wasn't looking?" Meelo asked jumping on to her shoulders again. Lin let out an exasperated sigh. "Do you hear that?" She said in a conspiracy tone, bringing her hand to her ear. "I think Ikki is whispering something about you to Jinora"

Meelo screwed his face up. He instantly jumped down and sped towards their bedroom as fast as he could.

Katara shook her head as Lin shrugged. "What? I'm bad with kids. Remember?" She said walking to her room to get changed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"There is a ship leaving to Omashu. I'm boarding it tomorrow morning" Lin announced over the lunch table that noon.

"There is no need." Tenzin said calmly. "I'm flying you to Republic city"

"But I thought you wouldn't leave for another three days." Lin said spooning away the stewed sea prune Katara loaded on to her plate.

"Lin, you need to eat that sea prune. It's good for your weaken chi flow." Tenzin said spotting her misbehavior.

"Why have you changed the plan? I thought the baby needs to rest." Lin asked as if she didn't hear him.

"Pema and the kids are staying. They are well protected here. Bumi has sent word. We need to get the city back to normal and I need to be there." Tenzin said eyeing the neglected sea prune on Lin plate. "Now, will you please eat that sea prune?"

"Seriously Tenzin, you need to quit fathering me." Lin grunted in annoyance. "I'm not one of your children." She added munching the last mouthful of porridge quickly. She swallowed and got up, excused herself from the dining table and left.

Pema fought a laugh while Tenzin glared at departing Lin. "Have they always been like that?" She asked Katara, earning herself a glare from Tenzin.

"Always!" katara sighed. "But Lin has become even more difficult and introverted that it is almost unhealthy."


	5. Chapter 5

"Almost?" Pema asked passing Tenzin a glass of water.

_Everyone was traumatised by the bad information Katara just delivered. The living room was engulfed in an unbearable silence for about half an hour until Korra came hopping to the house with the unbelievable happy relief of news. First it was confusion, then disbelief, and then as Korra bent flames on her palm, the feeling changed to relief. After much happy notes Korra wanted to tell Lin that she would be able to give back bending as well. Only then they all realised the former chief was not among the celebrating gang. Katara went to stand before her guest room and knocked few times. "Lin!" She called. As nobody answered the door she grabbed the door knob and swung it open. Lin was sitting on the bed, her head resting against the wooded wall, her arms wrapped around her knees, her metal boots and arm protectors lying unceremoniously on the floor. One might have thought she was taking a nap. Katara approached her, closely followed by Korra and Pema. "Lin?" Katara called yet again, this time placing a hand on her shoulder plate. Lin did not respond. Her head slipped a little to the left and rested awkwardly on her free shoulder. "Look! Pema exclaimed, lifting Lin's right forearm slightly up. "I think she's hurt. And spirits, she's burning up." There was a trail of an angry bruise that probably ran along Lin's shoulder blades on her arm. Katara hastily took Lin's temperature and gasped. "We need to get her out of this armour." She said sitting on the bed and tentatively yanking Lin forth. Lin's head lolled and rested on Katara's aged shoulder as she began to unclasp the armour. Pema and Korra removed the back and chest plates from the former chief's torso and they let out a collective gasp of shock, seen the blood soiled tank top underneath. The damaged armour had given its wearer few cuts. There were markings of electrocution on her neck and shoulders. And apparently Lin had been suffering for days from pain. And now, as she was hit by the final blow of Katara's failure to restore her bending, she had lost the mental strength to deal with all of her troubles. Her determination had finally given away and she had passed out. _

_It took two healers and three days to completely resurrect the former chief. Tenzin became very cross with her for not telling them any sooner that she was hurt. All Lin did was to shrug her newly healed shoulders and said that it hadn't occurred to her. "Besides, we had more important things to worry about" She added nonchalantly._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next morning, Katara went to her study to send a wire to Kya. She hoped that Kya might be able to talk Lin back to their old close-knitted family, that Lin would listen to her sworn sister and open up, that Lin would allow them to help her with what ever was bothering her. But it had been so long since Lin accepted any of their invitations to birthdays, family celebrations or memorial ceremonies. Even if she had accepted it'd been only for an official visit as the police chief or a short visit that lasted not more than mere couple of hours. Katara was surprised to find Lin sitting on her couch, asleep, with a book flop opened on her lap. Five or more books lay on the table next to her. She had apparently spent the night in Katara's study, reading, as now Katara recalled, one of her favourite adventure sagas as a teenager. She had fallen asleep halfway through the final book.

Katara sighed. She reached and took a gentle hold on Lin's shoulder and gave her a small shake. "Lin. Wake up! Lin!"

Lin woke with a start, grabbing Katara's wrist rather hard. For a moment she looked like she was about to attack Katara but with a soft 'oh' she let Katara's hand go. "I fell asleep." She said sitting up straight.

"You were here all night" Katara stated, glancing at the stack of books beside her.

"Guess so." Lin shrugged. "I came here last night for some light reading before bed and ended up reading an entire saga."

"Come on Lin. You must have read this at least ten times before" Katara said taking a seat beside Lin. "What's the real reason you were here last night? What keeps you from sleeping?"

Lin opened her mouth and closed it again. She swallowed and stood up. "Nothing. I just happened to find one of my all time favourite sagas in your collection, that's all." She said collecting the books and taking them to the shelf.

Katara let out an irate tut. "Is this about loosing your bending?" She asked bluntly. "It must be, because Toph too was freaking out for an entire week after Yakone's trial. But she didn't push her friends and family away like you are doing right now."

Lin silently stacked the books back at place. Katara stood up and walked towards the younger woman. "Stay Lin." She said placing both her hands on Lin's shoulders and making Lin turn to face her. "Let me take care of you for a while. Talk to me. It's not healthy to bottle up your fears and you know it."

Lin looked over Katara's shoulders at the empty wall. "I need to go back. I need earth under my feet aunt Katara. It's the only thing that reassures..." She trailed off.

Katara's hold on Lin's shoulders tighten. She opened her mouth to make a case but was interrupted by the opened door. Tenzin peeped in to the study. "Mother, did you know where Li-" He abruptly stopped spotting the two women. "Oh. You are here. Oogie is ready. We can leave after breakfast." He said to Lin, his eyes darting from his mother to Lin. "Is everything OK?"

"Yes." Lin said before Katara could answer. Lin then gave Katara a brief one arm hug and murmured 'I need to go' in her ear before she left the study, brushing past Tenzin.


	6. Chapter 6

Lin sat on Oogie's saddle, wearing an ear muffler and reading avidly by a book she had borrowed from Katara. They've been flying for almost a day without much conversation. Asami had join them saying she needed to get back to Sato estate. Asami kept looking at the far horizon as Tenzin flew them away from the icy South Pole.

"The first council meeting is due next Monday." Tenzin said, hoping to start a conversation but neither Lin no Asami responded to him. So, he kept talking. "The first thing we do will be to reinstate you as the chief of police Lin."

"That's great!" Tenzin heard Asami reply but Lin kept quiet. So, Tenzin turned his head to look at her. She was reading deeply from the book in her hands. Ears covered in mufflers, concentration well away from everything else. He remembered why he adored Jinora the most from his children. The book worm reminded him of Lin's this nature.

Lin felt someone pat her feet and lift her head to find Asami looking at her. "What is it Miss Sato?" Lin asked, pulling off the ear mufflers and closing the book.

"Please, it's Asami!" Asami said. "Mr. Tenzin was talking to you for the last few minutes"

"Oh!" Lin said looking from Asami to Tenzin. "I didn't realize. Thanks Asami. What is it Tenzin?"

"I was saying you'd be reinstated as the chief at the first council meeting." Tenzin smiled.

"I have no intention of taking back the position" Lin said nonchalantly as she reopened the book.

"What?!" Tenzin nearly barked. "But the city needs you"

Lin leisurely turned a page not bothering to look up. "What the city needs is a chief, not necessarily me"

Asami felt Tenzin fidget on his seat. "Mr. Tenzin, can I take the reins? I've been driving satomobiles all my life but never a sky bison." She asked hoping to give Tenzin and Lin some space.

Lin looked at Asami with a quirked eye brow, as if to question her sudden interest to drive a sky bison but did not word it, though Tenzin let out an uncertain 'can you manage?'

"Of course" Asami replied.

"Keep heading straight North-East. If you want to turn left tug on the left rein, to turn right-" Tenzin started, but was cut off by Asami. "I'll tug on the right rein. Got it"

Lin watched as Asami and Tenzin switched seats. Oogie let out a grunt. Asami bent down to murmur something in the bison's ear, and with ease she took on the driver's job.

"But you are the best" Tenzin stated reaching and settling next to Lin.

"Best isn't always the perfect." Lin pointed out turning to the next page.

Tenzin gulped. The situation felt suddenly nostalgic. Except this time he was the one getting impatient by the minute while Lin kept her composure quiet well.

"_But I love you!"_

"_I- There is more to life Lin. Our priorities are too different. We are growing apart. We have been for a while."_

"_Why wouldn't you come out and say it? You're leaving me for that teenager."_

"_Pema is twenty. Besides I didn't take this decision just because of her. I need a perfect life with lots of kids but you will never be ready Lin! We will never make this work"_

"_Oh! I see! I'm not good enough for you anymore!"_

"_You are the best. But sometimes best is not the perfect."_

Tenzin kept quiet for a while. The silence was only broken by the sound of turning pages of Lin's read. Tenzin wanted to fix things between them but was never able to pluck up the courage. Been the air-bender he was, Tenzin didn't want to face things head on. But he decided to talk Lin back to being the chief, for he knew the city can't afford to lose her again. He couldn't lose her again. He needed her in his life, at least as a colleague.

"Why are you backing away like this?"

"I'm not." Lin said "I'm happy to keep my title as a captain."

"But you have to take back your position. You are the only one who can take the city back to track." Tenzin persisted.

Lin quietly searched her pocket for something as Tenzin watched impatiently. Lin always had this effect on him. She could get him out of his calm and collected self without even trying. She drew out a bookmark, placed it among the opened pages and closed the book. "Saikhan is a good choice. He has the potential." She said. "Now that he knows what's what, he'll be an up-to-job chief."

"But he's probably lost his-" Tenzin mumbled.

"I'm sure Korra can fix that." Lin replied even before he could finish.

"Problem is not only the bending Lin!" Tenzin's said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You are the best there is and only you know how to run the city. Saikhan has proven that he has a long way to go before he'd be the chief."

"In that case, I can give you a list of names. I'd highly recommend Jian-Shu. He's big on to planning great at organizing. He's one of my best metal-" Lin stopped as Tenzin gave her a little shake.

"Don't talk like the position means nothing to you." He said irately. "Not after all we've been through."

Lin looked away. His comment stung. Years of arguments danced in front of her eyes for a moment. But she wasn't going to regret anything. He followed his path and she couldn't stop him. And now, when she's following her path, why is he trying to stop her. "Stop trying to talk me out of this Tenzin." She said. "Besides, I'm thinking of retiring and taking the headship of the academy. Director Board has been asking me for a while now."

"What? But Lin…!" Tenzin gaped.

"We are here" Asami yelled, making them both jump. Republic city had started to spread before them.


	7. Chapter 7

Council meeting adjourned with much dismay. Lin Beifong had refused to take back the position of police chief, with respect. Council gave her two weeks to reconsider and appointed her as the acting head of the police force for two weeks. Tenzin caught Lin shaking her head in disbelief just before she got up and left the city hall, hands in her pockets, head held high as usual.

They've all been working restless for the entire past week to get the city back to normal. It still needed lot of work. Especially the police force had lot to do. The remaining Equalists were been captured and interrogated. Lin's tactics were giving them no chance to escape. Every citizen was eager and relieved to have their esteemed chief of Police back in action. Little did they know that she was planning her retirement.

Tenzin had tried few more times to talk Lin out of her decision but Lin had shown no interest in discussing it with him at all. But he knew he had to try harder. Pema and the kids had arrived to city with Korra, Mako and Bolin two days ago. They have not had a chance to get together and discuss about their future plans yet. So Tenzin decided to throw a dinner.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lin, next evening, stepped in to the self-service store to buy some supplies. She did not expect to run in to Tenzin's family there. Meelo wasted no time in climbing on to her shoulders. Ikki took her hand and dragged her around the shelves. "You look so frail but nice without your armour, aunt Lin, you don't even look intimidating now, why do you always wear it? Isn't it heavy? It got damaged, didn't it? Did you get a new one yet? I like the colour of your tunic. It matches your eyes. We never get to wear anything but yellow, orange, brown or scarlet. Do you like steamed buns? Mommy says it's on tomorrow's dinner menu" She finished her ramble looking up at Lin's face as they came to a halt in front of Pema and jinora with Rohan in her arms.

Lin's eyes were wide and mouth was slightly agape. "I- I guess." She said taking Meelo by collar and setting him down.

Tenzin appeared behind a shelf. "Lin! We didn't expect to run in to you here!"

"Nor did I" Lin said giving them a slight nod and a half smile.

"Ikki just ruined the formalities." Pema informed Tenzin. "We were hoping you'd join us for dinner tomorrow. Tenzin was going to invite you once we get home." She said turning to Lin.

"Oh!" Lin mumbled. "I-"

"Please Aunt Lin" Jinora quipped. "Korra is coming too."

"I'd like to Jinora, but I already have plans." Lin said stretching out her hand to stroke Rohan's face. Her eyes soften as the infant caught it and tugged. "May be some other time"

"Oh please! You must come! We didn't get a chance to properly thank you for what you did for us!" Pema persisted. "Katara is coming with Korra as well. She'd want to see you! She is worried about-" Lin looked directly at her as if to challenge her to carry on. Pema abruptly stopped and blinked away the awkward moment. "-about your health!"

"She's worried over nothing. You all can tell her that I'm as healthy as a moose-lion!" Lin said waving a hand.

Tenzin rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something. But he was soon interrupted by the shop owner. "Chief Beifong!" He waved from behind a counter. "Fancy seeing you without the armour!" Out of habit, Tenzin went purple in the face hearing that while Lin turned towards the counter.

"Tai Long!" Lin answered him lifting her hand just above her shoulder to give him a small wave. "I'll see you around!" She said to the air bending family before her, trying to walk past them. But Meelo held her by leg. "Hero lady you need to come. I want to find out what makes you worse than me." He said climbing up to her shoulder, again.

"And _you_ need to stop calling me that!" Lin said taking a step towards Tenzin so that he could rescue her from Meelo's grip.

"The usual, chief?" Tenzin heard Tai Long asked her as she walked up to the counter.

"Do you think she's alright?" Pema asked him to which he did not respond.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mako swallowed a spoonful of porridge as the topic changed security of the Republic city after the revelation. "Thankfully, everything is subduing back to normal." Tenzin told them matter-of-factly. "Lin and her Police force are doing a great job."

"I ran in to her this evening." Mako recalled. "Chief!"

"You did?" Pema wondered as Katara and Tenzin turned their heads towards Mako, giving him their full attention.

"Yeah. I went to the city cemetery to greet our parents this evening. She was in the reserved area." Mako went on. "She appeared to be sitting in front of Toph Beifong memorial. I didn't disturb her."

"It is Toph's birthday." Katara sighed. "I was going to ask you to take me there after the dinner. To the memorial."

"I can't believe I forgot!" Tenzin said rubbing his temple.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lin walked towards the Beifong manor in a leisurely pace. She had moved back in to her childhood home after 20 long years. Her apartment was no longer comforting. The wooden floor kept her from sleeping since she got back to the city. The warmth of memories those trapped inside the Beifong manor and the stone works from floor to furniture were extremely welcoming for Lin. In the old room of Toph's, Lin didn't have to read until she falls asleep on the book. Many might think the stone floor is bit too rough for a good night's sleep. But for Lin, now, it was the best suited bed.

The day had gone well. She had spent the entire evening cleaning the reserved area of the cemetery of weeds. Aang, Sokka, Suki and Zuko all had smiled up to her as she lit a candle mumbling 'I know you don't need it, but it's customary, so shut it mom,' in front of Toph. The two moon lilies she placed on the marble were the perfect replicate of the dear departed's eyes. She had sat there for a long while until she felt like leaving. And there she was now, walking back home. The moon shone brightly above her, adding a gleam to her silvery hair. She looked up at the night sky, recalling the small gathering at Air Temple Island on the same day every year when things were much brighter. She could almost here the laughter that echoed off the cliffs as the original team Avatar got together in wishing their dear friend a happy birthday. Lin treasured the memory of the sound of that laughter. To her it was everything now. Mere memory of the sound of that laughter delivered to her the warmth of a family.

Lin metal bent the lock and held the door open. She placed the Flameo instant noodle bowl she bought the way back home, on the diner and pulled off the over coat just before she heard a knock on the door.

Lin frowned at the door. Who could it be? It was almost 10 in the night and she was tired. Whoever at the door, knocked again. Lin dug her feet in to the stone floor and scanned the area. Her jaw dropped. Tenzin was standing outside her door.


	8. Chapter 8

Tenzin waited patiently for Lin to answer the door. It took Lin more than five minutes to reach the door and finally open it. She stood under the door frame, keeping a hand on the door knob and other still grabbing her overcoat, raising a questioning brow at him.

"Lin! You landlord told me you moved in back here." Tenzin said calmly.

"What brings you here at this hour?" Lin asked, not stepping aside from the door way.

"Actually, I was wondering if you were doing OK!" He said. "May I come in?"

Lin frowned. "You do realize this is such an inappropriate time, don't you?" She countered.

"Please Lin." Tenzin said. "I'm so sorry I forgot the day. My mother…. She and Pema are driving back to Air Temple Island from the cemetery right now. I just wanted to make sure everything is fine with you."

Lin rolled her eyes. "Of course everything is fine. Besides, Don't worry about it!" She said waving a dismissive hand. "Thank you for dropping by, but I'm tired Tenzin. May be we can talk later. 'Night now" She said trying to close the door slowly. But Tenzin firmly pushed the door inward and went in anyways. He sat down on a cozy sofa in the living room and gestured Lin to sit with him. Lin kept at the door, a hand still grabbing the door knob rather forcefully and forehead all wrinkled.

When Lin made no sign of moving, Tenzin sighed. "Lin, don't you think it'll be helpful if you just talk about what happened. It appears that Amon's equalization has taken its toll on you. I can't even begin to fathom how it must have felt like. My mother is worried. _I _am worried."

Lin took a sharp intake of breath. How dare he talk to her about something personal as this in such a casual manner? For a man who had left her for good almost seventeen years ago, Lin thought it was almost laughable. True, she sacrificed herself to save his family, true; they were interacting in a friendlier manner again. But that does not give him right to intrude her home in the middle of the night and bring up such issues like the past seventeen years did not happen at all, even though it might be the way Tenzin thought best to pay his gratitude. Living alone for seventeen years had taught her not to depend on anyone.

Tenzin watched as Lin pinched the bridge of her nose with her index and thumb. "Look Tenzin," She began. "You don't have to do this."

Tenzin rose from the sofa and took a step towards her. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You don't have to care about me because I tried to help your family escape." She said as Tenzin's jaw dropped. "I did it because it was the right thing to do. I will do it again in a heartbeat. I don't regret it. So you don't have to feel guilty about me losing my-". Lin didn't get to finish.

"How-dare-you?" Tenzin gritted his teeth.

"Pardon me?" Lin said looking at Tenzin.

"How dare you suggest that I care just because you saved my family?" Tenzin spat, most unlike his usual calm and collected self. He was fuming.

Lin's lips pursed in to the thinnest line possible.

"…_.Best isn't always perfect!"_

"_What are you-! So, you are just leaving me? For that woozy little girl?"_

"_Pema is not a little girl Lin! Please pay the due respect. And this is for the best"_

"_Oh! So, I can't stop you!" _

"_There's nothing for me to stop-"_

_*gasp* __Lin's hand flew upwards as if to slap Tenzin in the face. T__he past 33 years flashed before her eyes. They've been sharing life from the very day Lin was born. But now those memories are just worthless pile of dirt to Tenzin. __She bit her bottom lip which started to tremble and brought down her hand with great difficulty__ "Of course there isn't!" She mumbled, __turned on her heels and started to go towards the Yue bay without another word. ._

_"I-I didn't mean-" Tenzin stammered. "LIN!"He ran after her but she earthbended herself to a departing ferry._

_"I see no other reason for you to stop by. You've made it very clear. Anyway, I do appreciate your concern. But I'm fine and you don't need to worry about me. Go home Tenzin." Lin said in a dry tone, fully opening the door and gesturing Tenzin to exit._

_Tenzin hung his head. His words have turned Lin in to a rock, feeling unloved, betrayed, and not been cared for. Her trust had been shattered in to a million pieces with his not-so-thoughtful and insensitive statement. The past seventeen years had failed to heal her broken heart. _

_Tenzin, instead of exiting, turned around and went towards the pantry. Lin watched impatiently as he rummaged through the cupboards and took some teabags out. "It's time I clarify what I said seventeen years ago Lin." He said dusting off a copper kettle and filling it with water. "You got me wrong. And you are still angry. I don't won't to see you hurt like this."_

_Lin gave out a loud 'tut' "It's getting really late and I'm worn out. I'd appreciate if you could kindly leave and let me rest Tenzin." She said as if she didn't hear him talk. _

_"I'm not going anywhere until and unless you hear me out!" Tenzin said stubbornly, placing the kettle on the cooker and examining the tea bags. "The usual, Lin?" He asked an exasperated Police chief who glared at him with weary eyes._


End file.
